


smiles and letters

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, bye haikyuu, haikyuu !, i used generic descriptions of people sorry, letters!, made in like 10 minutes, no beta we die like daichi, super short, this is my goodbye to haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Many boxes of letters show up at Hinata's house. Who could they possibly be from?
Relationships: None
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	smiles and letters

Hinata woke up to knocking. Confused, Hinata stretches before getting up on his feet and walking to his door. He opens it, and is unable to believe what he sees in front of him. There were boxes and boxes of so many letters. Hinata hears footsteps and sees two mailmen coming towards him, lugging more boxes.

“I am so sorry but is this the right house?” Hinata asks them. The two nod, sweat dripping down their faces. “We were wondering that too. We just kept finding more and more in our office. There’s also other people right now receiving the same amount of letters. It’s ridiculous!” Hinata hums. “Well let me help you. I feel bad letting you carry all of this.”

When they finally finished dropping all of the boxes of letters, there were a total of 25 boxes. The mail men send pitying looks to Hinata before leaving.

Hinata sits in the circle of boxes and reaches for one. He opens the box up, ripping the tape off. He flips the box flaps over and his eyes widen. So many letters are crammed together in the box. Some totally flat while others had a little lump, probably something in the envelope. He goes to reach for one when his phone in his room immediately starts to ring obnoxiously.

He groans, standing up and walks away. He grabs his phone and sees that multiple texts are reminding him to be on time. Hinata snaps his fingers. Right! They were supposed to meet up today. It was their yearly reunion and they were going to celebrate extra hard because of the Olympics.

Hinata runs into his closet, changing quickly and runs back. He means to go to the front door but stops again to look at the boxes in his living room. He checks his time and shrugs. He has a bit of time left. He sits back down in the middle of the boxes and pulls an envelope out. It’s just a simple white envelope decorated in little chibi drawings of...himself? He flips the envelope around and sees that it’s addressed not to him, but to something called Haikyuu.

_Haikyuu?_

He grabs another and another, almost every one labeled To Haikyuu. He rummages through that box, seeing even more envelopes decorated in not just drawings of himself but of his other teammates. Even people from other teams! “What is this?” Hinata mutters to himself. He continues opening up multiple boxes. He pulls out more envelopes until he’s buried in them. He goes to rub his eyes when he feels something wet. “Huh?” Oh he’s crying.

Hinata buries his face in his hands and closes his eyes. The moment he closes his eyes though, he sees pictures of people crying with big smiles on their faces flash before his eyes.

A girl in an oversized sweater in a dark room. She’s holding a pillow to her chest and she’s smiling with tears coming down full speed.

A group of guys all in different colored jerseys, all jumping around and laughing. Tears are in their eyes.

A person is making multiple earrings, the designs being his teammates and friends in anime form. She has earbuds in and she’s bobbing her head to the beat, her arm occasionally coming up to her eyes to rub.

A couple, both cuddled up on their bed with one of their phones on. Both of them are looking and the one on the bottom of the cuddle pile is scrolling through said phone. On the screen, there are multiple pictures and edits of his own teammates in animated and drawn versions.

A guy on his tablet, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he draws something. He stretches his arms and yawns. His back cracks.

More and more people come flashing before his eyes and Hinata opens them. He looks back at the envelopes with a new kind of feeling. He quietly puts the envelopes away carefully, occasionally sniffling. When he finishes, he stretches and stands up.

He doesn’t bother to check his phone, he knows he is late.

He moves away but then turns back to face the letters. He smiles. He knows these people now. They are people who were also struggling or are still struggling. They are people who came to him and his friends in need of comfort. They are the people who were there when he first started.

He turns back and heads over to the front door, slipping his shoes on. He opens the door and pauses. He turns back and waves a goodbye. “This may be a goodbye from me to you, but know that I’m always here.” Hinata says out loud. He felt weird, knowing that he was talking to a bunch of letters. But somehow, deep down, he knew that they already knew that.

Hinata wears that smile all the way to the reunion place. 

**Author's Note:**

> im going to keep this note short, but haikyuu ended just recently. i wasnt a haikyuu fan for too long, barely even a year, but it was still really sad to read the story come to an end. haikyuu has really taught some really good lessons, not just for me but for so many other people. i dont really have a big social media following on anywhere and i certainly don't have one here, but i thought it would be a little nice thing to write for haikyuu.
> 
> besides haikyuu, i am back from my little break. i got some fics done so yay and im excited to do more. i have started school already so for those who didn't know why i went on break, i wanted to not only enjoy going somewhere with my family but also finish some ideas ive had for a while so i can be prepared with fics if i dont have the time to write something. (i hate my ap class by the way, just wanted to let you all know :)) 
> 
> that's all i have to say to be honest, so see you in my next work on sunday. 
> 
> stay safe everyone and take care of yourselves!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
